


Upgrades

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [56]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  She's looking into an automail upgrade.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrades

X X X

Automail provided her with a rare opportunity, despite her dismay over losing her arm. It gave her an extra shield, one that moved almost as easily as muscle and bone. Still, she wore it as a mark of shame. She’d lost her arm in battle to the betraying leader of the Amestrian country, and had done so little to protect her master afterward. Her body hadn’t quite healed from the loss of her arm, the installation of the automail port when the final battle took place in Central City.

Now, though, things were different, and, even though an uneasy peace lay over Amestris, Lan Fan still needed to protect her lord.

“You’re sure about this?” Edward Elric’s blond mechanic stood in front of her, a screwdriver at the ready.

Taking a deep breath, Lan Fan nodded.

“You’re not making a mistake!” Winry Rockbell slapped the point of the screwdriver on a detailed plan, hanging on the wall. “I designed this machine gun to fit in a forearm. It holds twenty-five rounds, and there’s storage space in the upper arm for additional rounds.” She barely took a breath as she rattled through all the extras she’d put into the arm. “If this is what you want, Lan Fan, I’ll be happy to make it for you.”

She studied the plans, remembered everything she’d gone through before, knew it couldn’t hurt nearly as much. This weapon would give her an advantage over those who might threaten her lord. Making her decision, Lan Fan said, “Yes. I’m ready.”

X X X


End file.
